Caixas e Cordas
by Kisa'Aisaka
Summary: Sakura organiza seus pensamentos em pequenas, arrumadas caixas. E quanto a Shikamaru? ShikaSaku (TRADUÇÃO)


_Essa fanfic é uma tradução, seu nome original é **Boxes and Strings**, da autora **ailleurs**. Recomendo a leitura da história original, se possível, afinal algo sempre se perde em meio a tradução. Link está no meu profile._

* * *

Título: Caixas e Cordas  
Autor: ailleurs  
Temática: Mente

* * *

Sakura organiza seus pensamentos em caixas. Na sua mente, há uma caixa com as memórias de sua família, uma caixa para matemática, uma caixa com todas as coisas que aprendeu com Kakashi-sensei, com Naruto (acontece), com Tsunade-shishou e Shizune-san. Há uma caixa de técnicas de ninjutsu, uma das suas memórias de Sasuke (está ficando menor, devagar mas certamente. O pensamento a entristece, mas ela está cansada de esperar), e há uma caixa de física e química e de tudo o que sabe sobre venenos. Há até mesmo uma caixa da linguagem das flores da qual ainda se lembra de quando era criança. Ela gosta de fingir que está colocando informações em caixas, que as está abrindo toda vez que se lembra de algo.

Ela é estranha assim.

Um dia, enquanto observa Shikamaru lutar com um grupo de ninjas foragidos do nível jounin sem piscar um olho sequer, um milhão de passos a frente como sempre, ela se pergunta como ele pensa. Será que ele pensa em caixas também? Ou será que ele pensava de outra forma?

''Problemático,'' ele diz quando ela lhe pergunta no caminho de volta. Ela também havia lutado, mas sendo a médica nin designada, não podia gastar chakra. Então ela passou a maioria do tempo observando cada movimento dele, fascinada, dando uns socos de chakra aqui e ali. Ele não diz nada por certo tempo, e ela pensa que talvez seja só ela, ela só é realmente estranha, quem pensaria em caixas de qualquer jeito, o que aliás isso significa-

''Cordas.'' Ela vira para olhá-lo e ele está olhando para frente, levemente envergonhado.

''Huh?'' ela pergunta. Ele suspira e coça o pescoço.

''Cordas, mulher,'' ele diz, irritado. Ele a olha antes de virar seu olhar para a frente. ''Eu encaro meus pensamentos como cordas que eu sigo. Algumas vezes é uma corda que se divide em um milhão de caminhos diferentes, e eles se entrelaçam com outras cordas, mas outras vezes é um monte de cordas convergindo em uma só.'' Ele para e a olha novamente, analisando sua reação. Ela inclina sua cabeça, tentando compreender aquilo. Cordas? Aquilo era novo.

''Tá bom... supondo que eu tentasse o seu jeito de pensar,'' ela fala, lentamente. ''Como eu o faria?'' Ele coloca as mãos nos bolsos e relaxa.

''Bem, digamos que eu tenha sido envenenado durante minha luta,'' ele explica. ''Para achar o antídoto, você olharia os componentes principais do veneno, certo?'' Ela assente. ''Bom, além disso, você poderia levar em consideração a vila da qual eles são, porque normalmente, eles pegam o veneno base da própria vila e o modificam, e então você pode desfazer suas pequenas caixas-'' ela o soca no braço.

''Você está zombando do jeito que eu penso?'' ela pergunta, irritada. Ele ri, sua voz profunda, reconfortante e quente.

''Não estou,'' ele fala, levantando suas mãos se rendendo. ''É só que... eu estou imaginando você nesse pequeno quarto cercada de caixas e reclamando enquanto as abre.'' Ele ri novamente e dessa vez ela o chuta na canela. Ele desvia e tenta sufocar suas risadas.''Tá bem, tá bem, me desculpa.'' Ela resmunga sobre homens e não responder questões e quem sabe o que mais.

''Ok, ok,'' ele diz depois de se compor. ''Se você organizar coisas em caixas, então o seu jeito de pensar se torna limitado. Você pode pensar como... usar tempo e energia fechando e abrindo sua informação ao invés de usar isso para outra coisa. Tedioso se você tentar pensar holisticamente. Com cordas, eu tomo um caminho e eu o sigo, vejo onde me leva.''

''Como você pode estar cem passos adiante, entretanto?'' ela pergunta. Ele encolhe os ombros.

''Você antecipa os próximos movimentos do outro, e baseia suas decisões nas suas suposições. É mais dedução do que outra coisa, sério. Você usa toda a informação disponível, descobrindo quais são úteis. Por exemplo, sabendo a vila dos ninjas foragidos, o método que usaram para fazer o veneno entrar em seu sistema. Você calcula a probabilidade de como eles reagirão baseado em sua linguagem corporal, sua destreza, esse tipo de coisa, e então você explora suas fraquezas. As cordas que se entrelaçam são probabilidades, outras consequências possíveis se eu fizer certo tipo de coisa. Eh, é como uma teia gigante.'' Ele faz um grande gesto com suas mãos. Ele encara o nada antes de suspirar. ''Eu não sei. O que estou dizendo? Acho que sou bastante estranho também.'' Ela ri.

''Yep, você é,'' ela fala. ''Mas se funciona...'' Ele encolhe os ombros.

''Como suas 'caixas' funcionam?'' ele pergunta. Ela fica vermelha.

''Você só vai rir de mim!'' ela diz, franzindo a testa. Ele revira os olhos.

''Só responde a minha pergunta- eu respondi a sua.'' Ela suspira e faz beiço.

''Não é tão bom quanto o seu jeito, entretanto,'' ela aponta. Ele encolhe os ombros, recolocando suas mãos nos bolsos, se curvando. ''Bem, quando eu estou em uma situação nova, eu faço minha mente ficar em branco. É como você disse- é tedioso abrir e procurar pelas caixas, então eu tendo a focar em uma coisa de cada vez, embora eu tente observar os meus arredores. Quando estou analisando o antídoto de um veneno, por exemplo, eu tento não pensar em nada além disso porque então eu começo a abrir caixas desnecessárias. Eu usualmente deixo Naruto e Kakashi-sensei se preocuparem com o resto, especialmente se estivermos no meio de uma luta.''

''Você deveria tentar consertar isso.''

''Eu sei!'' ela diz, frustrada. ''Você deveria me ajudar.''

''Está bem.'' Ela para de andar.

''O que?''

''O que você quer dizer, o que?'' ele diz, irritado. ''Você disse que eu deveria te ajudar, e eu acabei de dizer que farei isso.'' Há um pouco de vermelho em suas bochechas. Ela sorri.

''Wow, o gênio de Konoha vai me ajudar?'' ela pergunta. ''Você sabe que eu te farei cumprir essa promessa quando nós voltarmos, certo?'' Ele coça a cabeça.

''Problemático,'' ele murmura. Ela ri.

''Vamos começar pegando dango no caminho, tá bem?'' ela pergunta. ''E então enquanto nós comemos você pode me ensinar o seu jeito, oh sábio.''


End file.
